Mia Tesmo
"No you fuck off fat fillet!" Mia Tesmo is one of the many main protagonists of Moving To The 'Small Town'. She is often seen as innocent but on the inside is an arrogant and cold hearted person, she is one of the most popular kids in school along side her twin sister Stacey Tesmo who she is often seen causing trouble with. Appearance Mia is an averaged height attractive teenage girl who has platinum blonde hair and deep blue ocean sparkling eyes. She is often praised by her fellow students as 'pretty' and is popular with the boys for her stunning appearance and charming personality. Mia is in good shape as her and Stacey are often working out to keep their good reputation around the school. This gives her an advantage when getting what she wants due to most of the boys being perverts. This is shown in one chapter where Mia and Stacey are playing sport together, the boys are perving on them instead of getting to work. Butters Stotch even going as far to say "two...giant...hamburgers.." as Mia bends over to pick up a basket ball. Personality Mia is most often seen behaving in a sarcastic and rude manner. She is known to be quite the 'troublemaker' and doesn't really care what others think about her as long as she gets her way. In most cases, she is often seen as a bully with her twin sister Stacey Tesmo and is often getting into trouble because of her bad habit of breaking the rules a lot. On the outside Mia is very good at faking a personality and getting away with things in an instant. This is proven when Butters or Kyle attempt to get Mia and Stacey into trouble but fail every time due to their inability to prove they ever did anything due to their professional like acting skills. Mia is a massive bully and feels no remorse or empathy for how others feel, although she acts like she does in order to get everyone on her side. Stacey and Mia are known to be psychopaths and are often causing terror in people's lives. It is evident that the only people Mia truly care about are Stacey Tesmo and Eric Cartman. Although she is known to be a little two faced toward Eric especially out of acts of revenge or purely because she is embarrassed of the way he is acting. This is shown in parts where everyone is making fun of her beloved boyfriend and she stands on the side of the people targeting him and will laugh along with their joke. She is known to fake friendships with other people which is shown in the first book where her and Stacey are having a sleepover with Bebe Stevens and Wendy Testaburger. The four are seen getting along almost to a state where you would think they are all the best of friends, which later revealed that they were just using Bebe and Wendy to get closer to the boys. As mentioned before, Mia is one of the biggest bullies in the school and is often putting people down to the point where they are deeply afraid of turning up to school because of it. She hangs around a large crowd who are often seen teasing and taunting other students to the point of them even crying. Despite this, Mia is mainly seen with Stacey which they will usually end up bullying and harrassing anyone they feel like it on that day, even their own friends sometimes. Mia, along with her twin sister, has been labelled many things; "the school bully", "the big bitch" and other names such as "scary bully". She is known to have an 'ugly account' with her twin sister where they take photos of people's faces and post them for all their friends to see. People try to tell on them for this however, it never works out because Mia and Stacey are very skilled at getting away with things. Despite this, Mia is known to be a psychopath and can turn into a very carefree psycho when she wants to. This is displayed when someone gets on her bad side and she will be seen manipulating their lives or even attempting murder. She can be very cruel and will go out of her way to ruin lives, alongside her twin sister, when she wants to. She enjoys ruining people's lives and will even ruin her own boyfriend's life if she needs to. For example, when Eric 'cheated' on Mia she made the entire school hate and bully him. Therefore she does have a Yandere side but would never admit or show it unless needed to. Other than that, she acts innocent and can easily get away with things with a smile manipulation tactic toward the teachers. Mia has a blog which she constantly posts updates about what is happening as 'useful information for later'. She posts about just about anything from funny stories to moments in her life that she wants to show off or brag about such as the time when 'Yoongi' noticed her. History | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Mia was sent to the mortal realm along with her twin sister Stacey by God and Satan in order to protect them from the war. She was born into a rich mortal life and was often kept under 24/7 watch by her parents to make sure she is contained and that she does not discover her powers. Unlike Stacey, Mia got more freedom as she was easier to mind control. Mia was the ex-girlfriend / fiancee of Joseph as her 'parents' organised an arranged marriage to make sure their 'daughter' will be kept under the mind control for the rest of her life. Unfortunately for them Mia and Stacey managed to escape them and ruin their plans before anything bad could happen. Mia ended up coming to South Park when their parents decided to try and get rid of Stacey and Mia in hopes that their powers would be easy to hide since South Park is a small town. Unfortunately this wasn't the case, in fact the chaosity of South Park only made it worse. Although South park is a 'Small town' it has a lot of chaotic things going on around it. Powers and abilities It is unknown what Mia can do to a full extent as her mortal parents hid the fact that she had any from her for years. However, it is assumed that she has similar powers to her twin sister Stacey as they are in fact twins. Her abilities range from teleportation to incredible strength which is shown when people attempt to fight with her or her sister but fail miserably. Relationships Stacey Tesmo Mia and Stacey have been close best friends since they were younger, always having each other's backs and never fully turning against each other. Although they have had a few rough patches throughout their friendship they always rejoice in happiness at some point. Mia and Stacey are known to be massive bullies / psychopaths together and will often be seen causing trouble for a lot of people. This is due to the fact that their mortal parents basically neglected them along with God and Satan sending them to mortal and not looking after them. This made the two turn cold and bitchy, but this also made them stick together for their entire lives. Although they may fight sometimes, which can result in them doing things without thinking them through, they will always stick together even if it means pushing certain other people out or it costing them their lives. However, there is a difference between Stacey and Mia. Mia is way more malicious than Stacey and has more social influence than Stacey. Although they are both extremely and the most popular girls in the school, Mia is the more loved one due to her hiding things better than Stacey. However, this leads Stacey being way more physically stronger and more 'book smarter' than Mia. They both are extremely smart and deadly and very dangerous however. When the two are planning together, all of the world has no time to even think about preparing for their wrath. Eric Cartman Eric Cartman is Mia's first ever lover, the two have been together since Elementary school since they got together at a school prom when they were forced to dance together by all the boys and girls who were in on the 'set up'. Since then, Eric has been possessive over Mia and always shouts "MA MIAH" at people if they try to touch or talk to her, which he claims they are 'stealing his bitch'. behind the school.]] Despite this, Mia and Eric have not always gotten along. In fact, when they first met the two actually despised each other a lot and would bully each other everyday. This kind of start to a relationship was seen as a tsundere one as they were cold towards one another before revealing their affection for each other. Mia still bullies Eric Cartman to this day, but it is due to the tsundere tendencies that usually cause this. That and, the fact that everyone usually makes fun of him for things such as being overweight or obnoxious which causes her to follow along with it since she can get carried away when it comes to trying to impress other people. Joseph Kyoya Joseph is the ex-fiance of Mia Tesmo. Their relationship is complicated, Joseph and Mia were forced into an arranged marriage which messed Joseph up in the head and made him believe that Mia actually 'belongs' to him. Joseph was brainwashed and paid to kidnap Mia many times in an attempt to force her into this arranged marriage. Although the two did share some kind of affection due to the manipulation of her parents, they turned out to be better off as friends. Even so, Joseph and Mia end up becoming good friends in the end after Stacey kills their mortal parents who arranged the marriage. They now have an on and off friendship which is due to the fact that Joseph can be obnoxiously delusional and cause trouble which makes Mia dislike him at times. Kyle Broflovski Mia has bullied Kyle since they were in Elementary school, this started when she decided she hated Jews which is a trait she picked up during her years being alive but developed fully when she met Eric Cartman. She never approved of Stacey dating him and would often back chat about it to other people or even mention how 'disgusting' Kyle is to their faces. This didn't effect Stacey, but it did have some influence on her. Kyle has always tried to be nice towards Mia but always ends up being turned down and made fun of due to her bitchy personality and lack of remorse. Mia will probably never see Kyle as a friend, although he really wants for them to just get along. Jessica Missi Mia and Jessica have never gotten along, from the moment they both first met they immediately hated each other. One key reason was because Mia would always bully Jessica for being a 'tryhard loser with no friends'. Another reason is because Jessica attempted to steal Stacey away from everyone in attempts to kill her, Stacey was only Jessica's friend to make Mia jealous as they were in a fight though. This would lead to some very big misunderstandings and complexity for Mia and Stacey. Jessica was always jealous of Mia and would often try to be like her in attempts to gain popularity, as well as her attempt to be 'better than Mia' to win Stacey over as a best friend. This only ended in her being humiliated and shamed by her fellow classmates. In the end, Mia and Stacey ended up killing Jessica off in a brutal and harsh way after seeing her under life support in hospital, this is shown when they unplug her life support to charge their phone This is shown when "Is that Jessica? On life support?" I say. "Yeah, damn Satan and Dad musta really fucked her up." Stacey says. "Yeah yeah well, bye whore!" Mia says literally unplugging her life support and connecting it to her and Stacey's phones. "Aw sweet!" Stacey says feeling no remorse. Her and Mia then take a photo of dying Jessica and send it as their Snapchat streaks to over 200 people.. Oh my God. Anyways my phone is 100% "Ay Mia what's yours on?" I ask. "One hunnid" She replies "Okk" I say "We should replug her life support back in now!" I then smirk and 'plug it in' very forcefully so the machine breaks. I smirk whilst Mia laughs and we see Jessica finally die and walk out doing our special high five thing. Don't fuck with the Tesmo's This is clear proof they never really liked Jessica that much, Mia always saw her as a wannabe loser, therefore when she finally died they felt no remorse for it. Stan Marsh Stan Marsh was one of the first people to ever to welcome Mia and her twin sister, Stacey, to South Park. In the beginning, he had a crush on Mia. However, this was just appearance based and to hide the fact that he is completely gay for his best friend, Kyle. Stan has always been an overprotective brother toward Mia and Stacey and will sometimes try to lecture the girls on staying safe. However, they rebel a lot and never usually listen to his speeches and will cause trouble regardless of his concerns. Despite this, Stan will sometimes be seen enjoying what they do ( bullying, causing trouble or even getting into fights ). He will also join in at times and help them as he, despite acting like a 'good boy' in front of teachers and parents, is quite the troublemaker in secret. Token Black Token Black has always had a crush on Mia Tesmo since the day her and Stacey moved to South Park Elementary. Token was often seen trying to steal Mia away from Eric Cartman ( her current boyfriend ) as he had quite the thing for her. Although, Mia never showed interest in him at all and would often be seen bullying him for ever trying to get with her. She learnt habits off Eric Cartman, racist habits, which Token despises her for but can still be seen perving from time to time. Despite this, Token has always had a secret crush on Bebe and will often be seen perving on her through the vents of the girls change rooms. He denies it in fear of messing with one of the most popular boys in school, Clyde Donovan, and having his reputation destroyed. However Clyde has no interest in Bebe at all therefore he is afraid for no reason. So, Token's crush, in this days are more so artificial because they are to cover up his true crush, Bebe. Craig Tucker Craig and Mia were never that close on any form. However, Craig used to be very nice to Mia due to the fact that he was dating her twin, Stacey. They would get along and often hangout in the same group which caused a mixture of conversations sometimes. However, this changed after Stacey and Craig's brutal breakup. Craig started hating both Mia and Stacey Tesmo and is often seen acting in a hostile manner toward the both of them. He can be quite cold and isn't very nice to them like he used to be. Craig is a good person at heart however, he can be extremely unfriendly and uncaring toward you if you get on his bad side. Which they did. Mia never did anything personally to Craig, and what Stacey did was a mistake as she cannot control herself. However, he refuses to listen as he grew up never learning manners or communication from his parents. Butters Stotch Like Token, Butters has always had a crush on Mia since they first moved to South Park Elementary. Despite this Mia is often seen pushing Butters around with her boyfriend, Eric Cartman, as Eric uses him as Butters cannot say 'no'. This is due to the fact that he will do ANYTHING to have friends. So Mia, Eric, and Stacey, will use this to their advantage. Despite this, in secret, Mia can be quite friendly toward Butters and will often be seen helping him or just generally being there as his friend. This is due to the fact that Butters is friendly and easy to talk to, therefore he has helped Mia with her problems before and despite Mia's taunting she will always, deep down, care for Butters in some sort of way. Quotes "Yea right more like 20 pounds of pudding, TUBY!" Mia snaps. "Shut up stupid Jew, I don't have time for your Jewness." - TEEN BOOK, 'Craig's party' Facts * Mia and Stacey once dated from a spell that was put on them to make them fall in love * Mia used to be chubby before losing weight * Mia once had brown hair but it turned blonde after she got involved with her demonic side * Just like Eric Cartman, Mia has a passionate hate for Jews. * Eric and Mia were once sworn enemies in the first book before falling in love at a school dance * Mia finds satisfaction from bullying and the suffering of others * Mia is a psychopathic Yandere when that side of her is triggered. * Mia has been wearing a blue hair clip that Stacey got Mia for her Birthday many years ago. She wears it everyday as a symbol of their friendship proving that she cares about Stacey a lot.